Kanami Caust/Kanami Caust Post-timeskip
Appearance When a person first notices Kanami they usually notice that her face usually exhibits a tough, "don't mess with me" attitude complete with a constant scowl. Naturally, the scowl is seen by all save for Rikuo and NaVarro, the people closest to her. People are often reminded of a lightning bolt because of her bright blonde hair and the way some of her hair is shaped like a lightning bolt. Her bright blonde cascades down her body and reaches well past her hips. While some may view this as a hinderance during battle, it appears to not bother Kanami at all. Two key characteristics of her hair is the single ahoge sticking up at the top and her long bangs that are swept to either side. It is obvious by how Kanami is built that she went through tough physical training. She has a very athletic build that seems to be built more towards speed than strength. This is shown by how much stronger her legs are in proportion to her arms. This doesn't mean she is physically weak, due to her Avian blood, all her physical abilities are superior to the average mage. Personality As a child, Kanami was a very naive and curious girl. She was also known for her mysterious "aura" that causes everyone around to want to be friends with her, see her smiling trust her, and protect her. To this day, she still has this aura, but it is a little less noticable. Kanami's current personality is a lot different from when she was a child. The sudden death of Nurarihyon and the disappearance of Nora Dragonborn had a big toll on Kanami's persona. In response to these events, Kanami's personality changed to prevent herself from experiencing the same thing again. As a result, Kanami now acts very coldly and emotionless to people besides Rikuo, NaVarro, and Otohime. She is so emotionless and cold around other people that most people refer to her as a puppet. In addition, Kanami can also be a bit cruel to people who aren't close to her like Rikuo, NaVarro, and Otohime. This cruel side is usually shown by how Kanami will shock anyone within six feet of her with high voltage electricity. Occasionally, her kind and caring side can accidentally slip through her tough and cold exterior. When it does, Kanami makes sure to hide her caring side to others by saying, "I am doing this for my own interests." or "I didn't have anything better to do". History As an infant, Kanami's parent's abandoned her in Neo Arcadia in the hopes that Kanami would die. Know one knows why they did so and no has tried to figure out why. Her parent's plan failed when a certain God Slayer discovered the winged baby in a street. This man instantly decided to adopt the baby without a second thought. Growing up, Kanami discovered from her father that it wasn't a good idea to reveal her wings. One day, when Kanami was six years old she went with NaVarro on a mission. When they arrived ar the village her father hired a babysitter while he left to meet with the customer. All was well at first, but Kanami's curiosity forced her to follow a strange man who, was walking around. What piqued Kanami's interest was the wings beneath his arms. When Kanami reached the man, she asked him if he could help her fly and, then she showed him her wings. The man did not respond right away, but when he did respond, he said, "Yes". On that day Kanami and Deneb formed a contract and began training. When Kanami's father returned from the mission, they returned home with Deneb following them in secret. It took Kanami ten long years to fully master Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic. The journey was hard and at times it seemed impossible. Due to the mental training she knew how to use Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic, but for some reason, in the physical world she found that it was hard to do. This is the main reason why it took so long. Two Angels Collide: Kanami vs Yuri The Tale of Two Spirits Synopsis Equipment *Raikiri *'Lightning Rod:' Lightning Rod is the name given to Kanami's favored weapon. These are thin cylinder-shaped weapon and they can vary greatly is length. The cylinders are made of a special material that can attract electricity and lightning very well. Kanami usually uses a five foot lightning rod as a bo staff. Magic and Abilities Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and finally a Spirit Slayer Magic the revolves around electricity. This form of Spirit Slayer Magic allows its users to produce Raijū Lightning, a form of lightning that is extremely dangerous to any spiritual being and that grows stronger during a thunderstorm, in order to gain the traits of a spirit of lightning. This form of lightning can be produced by two ways. One way is to gather traces of electricity into Kanami's body and effecting it with her unique physiology. She can also produce Raijū Lightning by simply using her magic power to manifest the lightning from her body. Regardless of the way it is produced, she has absolute control over both her own lightning as well as the lightning of other mages. Kanami is able to control the effects the lightning can have, allowing her to give it a solid form, make it explosive, and so much more. The control she has over lightning and electricity is so great that it seems that there is nothing she cannot do with lightning. The incredible versatility of the lightning and the control she has over it makes it extremely easy to incorporate this form of magic into any hand-to-hand combat situation. The spiritual physiology that helps create this lightning gives her absolute immunity to electricity and the ability to consume electricity to regain or enhance her physical and magical abilities. This spiritual physiology also allows Kanami to instinctively transform her body into lightning, making her a very difficult opponent to fight. This form of Spirit Slayer Magic has been shown to be a bit stronger than most other forms of Spirit Slayer Magic. In fact, Deneb speculates that not even Devil or God Slayers can consume this lightning. Deneb believes that this isn't because of the magic itself, but because of who she grew up and trained with. In addition to training with Deneb, Kanami grew up and often trained with both a Flame God Slayer and a Water Dragon Magic user. This additional training has made the lightning she produces very powerful. 'Skills' *'Electrokinesis:' Electrokinesis is the ability to have absolute control over the presence and flow of an electric charge as well as the ability to produce electric charge of varying strengths. This gives Kanami the ability to perform a wide variety of abilities. Kanami is able to use this ability to produce and have absolute control over substances like, but not limited to: lightning, static electricity, electromagnetic waves and fields, and electric currents on a small and large scale. She is even able to use this ability to produce and control electromagnetic radiation and electricity-based elements that are produced by any opponent. She can also use this ability to increase the voltage of lightning or any other electric-based substance, which is shown when she increased the voltage her own lightning so that it had a voltage far above a million volts. **'Electrocution:' The user can touch an object or a living thing she can give that object or person an electric shock that can vary in power and precision. In general, the shock given is a lot stronger then the one given by the Electric Presence. Users can use this for supplementary purposes such as hacking by sending an electric shock into a device or healing by accelerating someone's healing rate with electricity. **'Electric Presence: '''Similar to Electrical Detection, Electric Presence has two sages, which are passive and active. While passive, users constantly emit an invisible electric "aura" around them and when they come into physical contact with a living thing or an object that living thing or object receives a small electric jolt. It isn't strong enough to do any serious damage, but it is very uncomfortable and most living things reflexively pull away and make them think twice before touching the user again. It impossible to turn off the passive ability, which means that, while this ability is passive it can harm allies as well as foes. **'Electric Magical Power:' The magical power of a Lightning Spirit Slayer has an electric characteristic to it. This comes from the fact that Kanami's magical power has merged with Deneb's. Anyone who absorbs their magical power will feel a powerful electric shock course through their body. This also means that transferring magical power to an ally is not advised unless the ally is immune to electricity. **'Electric Transmutation: Electric Transmutation is possibly the most feared ability that a Lightning Spirit Slayer can possess. It makes use of how the users magical power is mixed with the celestial spirit known as Deneb. The user flows a certain amount this special magical power into an inmate object or corpse, which transforms the structure of the object or corpse into electrons. These electrons can be manipulated to perform both offensive and defensive feats. This ability does have a couple of weaknesses. These weaknesses are, users cannot transform metal and users cannot transform the living. *'''Thunder Cry: *'Electrical Detection: ' This skill acts as a 6th sense for the user that allows the user to detect all types of electricity: including electricity produced from living organisms and static, lightning, and electrical signals. There are two stages of this ability, active and passive. While active, the body emits a constant and barely detectable wave of electricity through the air which gives the user a clear image of the surrounding area in their head. Also, when it is active the range of their detection abilities increase two fold. *'Lightning Teleportation:' Lightning Teleportation is the ability to teleport to any location that has electricity. If there isn't electricity nearby, users can do one of two things: infuse an object with electricity before hand or releasing a widespread and invisible wave of weak electricity, allowing the user to teleport to any spot within the electric field. When users do teleport, they leave behind a strong wave of electricity that electrocutes anyone close to her. *'Atmokinesis:' When Kanami is holding Raikiri, she possesses the ability of Atmokinesis. Atmokinesis is the ability to sense, create, and even manipulate weather. She can call down lightning to hit her foes, make it rain or hail, dramatically raise or lower the temperature, make it snow, create mini hurricanes and tornados, or other weather related phenomena. These abilities aren't only limited to outside, but she can create these changes whether she is outdoors or indoors. 'Spells' *'Heavenly Wave:' With a flick of her hand, Kanami is able to emit an omnidirectional electromagnetic wave. If Kanami wishes, the wave can be strong enough to easily level an entire city as well as make it very difficult for other lightning mages to use their magic. However, while it is simple to use and doesn't require much magic power, there is a period of time in which Kanami is unable to use again. The strong the electromagnetic wave is, the longer the reloading time is. *'Lightning Spirit's Bluster:' Lightning Spirit's Bluster is the signature spell of Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic as well as its breath attack. Kanami inhales deeply as she gathers a large mass of Raijū Lightning in her mouth. Once gathered, Kanami channels lightning energy into the mass of Raijū Lightning. This greatly increases the Raijū Lightning's destructive power, giving it a voltage of far over a million volts. With a loud bluster, Kanami releases the Raijū Lightning in the form of a gigantic blast that has enough destructive power to destroy an entire forest. Like some breath attacks, Kanami is able to change the trajectory of the blast as well as the blasts shape. *'Lightning Spirit's Railgun:' Kanami produces lightning energy from one or both of her fists and allows it to cloak her hand. Once it has cloaked her hand, Kanami focuses it to a tiny spot on her fist before preceding to punch the opponent. Upon impact, the lightning energy releases a combination of very high voltage Raijū Lightning as well as powerful electromagentic waves. The combination of these two substances launch the foe back with tremendous force as well as give them a very severe electrical burn. **'Lightning Spirit Celestial Taser:' Lightning Spirit Celestial Taser is the counterpart of Lightning Spirit Celestial Fist. Instead of surrounding the fist with lightning energy, Kanami infuses electricity into her palm. This causes her palm to act like an electrode. When the palm makes contact with the opponent, it causes a couple effects. These effects are the simulation of their foe's sensory and motor nerves to cause uncontrollable muscle contractions. These muscle contractions will continue as long the user's fist remains in contact with the opponent. The last effect is through simulating the nociceptor, this spell has been shown to be very painful and it can propel opponents back with great force if enough electricity is used. *'Lightning Spirit's Danger Sense:' This subconscious spell allows Kanami to predict any move the opponent will make by detecting the electric signals in their body. Her brain then subconsciously convert it into information. As it is subconscious, most people mistake it for the ability known as danger sense. While not true, it does make sense as she had great respect for a certain mage who actually had a danger sense, which could have caused her to seek the ability out. *'Lightning Spirit's Claw of Raijū:' Kanami cloaks her foot or her entire leg in her own magic power. Once cloaked, she charges it with electricity before swinging that leg at the opponent. When the limb makes contact with the opponent, it releases a high density explosion of magic power. The electricity within the explosion throws the opponent's nervous system into disarray, causing the foe to experince excruciating pain as they recive electrical burns before being thrown back with a good amount of force. *'Lightning Spirit's Electric Wing:' As a being who already had a very similar physiology to her Spirit Slayer teacher, it isn't surprising that some of her spells will be quite different from normal Spirit Slayer Magic spells. This spell is one of them. There are two ways to perform this spell and neither of them are stronger than the other, but they do useful for different situations. The first variant requires Kanami to manifest her avian wings and charge them with Raijū Lightning as she jumps into the air. Once she is in the air, she flaps her wings with great force, releasing a large storm of Raijū Lightning that has been molded into the shape of feathers. The sheer number of feathers makes this spell very difficult to avoid. In addition, if a feather were to hit an opponent it will perice the opponents skin and stay there. As long as it there, the feather will release a stream of electricity into the foe's body, damaging the opponent's nervous system as well as paralyzing them. To use the second variant, Kanami clasps her hands together and cloaks her fists with Raijū Lightning. She then slams her hands onto the foe, releasing a large electric explosion that can deal quite a lot of damage to the foe and the area around her. *'Lightning Spirit's Bite of Raijū:' Kanami surronds her hand in a large mass of Raijū Lightning. Once produced, the mass is compressed, increasing the Raijū Lightning's concentration and pressure. The concentration and pressure of the Raijū Lightning is increased so much that it seems to be very close to the bursting point. The high pressure and concentration allows Kanami to pierce through and electrocute almost any target, making it a very potentially lethal spell. *'Lightning Spirit's Electroshock:' Kanami quickly cloaks her body in an aura of Raijū Lightning that has been charged with her own magic power. Once her body has been surronded by Raijū Lightning, Kanami delivers a swift elbow strike that badly electrocutes the opponent as well as send them flying. *'Lightning Spirit Celestial Discharge:' Lightning Spirit Celestial Discharge is a quick and spontanious spell that allows Kanami to release a surge of high voltage Raijū Lightning from her body. The Raijū Lightning can be used defensively as well as offensively, making it useful for almost any close range situation. *'Lightning Spirit's Electro Ball:' Kanami releases a fast moving ball of lightning from her hand. When the ball of lightning reaches the opponent it expands exponentially, as it severely electrocutes anyone who is caught in it. *'Lightning Spirit Celestial Barrier:' Kanami extends both of her hands and produces highly concentrated currents of electricity and shapes it to form a dome shaped barrier around the user or an ally. The barrier is strong enough to protect Kanami against some of the most powerful attacks. *'Lightning Spirit's Electro Cannon:' Kanami releases an aura of Raijū Lightning around herself then cups her hands near her right side with her legs slight bent. Kanami concentrates on a single point in-between her cupped hands, causing the aura of lightning to be seemingly drawn to that spot as if it was being pulled by a black hole. Once in-between her cupped hands, it shapes itself into a compact sphere as Kanami rapidly increases the Raijū Lightning's voltage. Once the sphere is created, she thrusts her hands in front of her, releasing a concentrated wave of lightning that can destroy almost anything in its path. *'Lightning Spectral God's Heavenward Dance:' Unlike most of her other Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic spells, Lightning Spectral God's Heavenward Dance isn't originally a Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic spell. It was invented by Kanami to mimic one of her father's Flame God Slayer Magic spells. Kanami extends her right arm toward the sky and cloaks her body in Raijū Lightning. Once cloaked in Raijū Lightning, the cloak begins to grow in size. The cloak of Raijū Lightning the leaps upwards off of Kanami's body before raining down onto the opponent to cause widespread destruction. *'Lightning Spectral Dragon's Electrosphere:' Lightning Spectral Dragon's Electrosphere also simply known as Electrosphere, is a spell taught to Kanami by Otohime. This spell acts as the lightning variant of Otohime's Hydrosphere spell, hence its official name Lightning Spectral Dragon's Electrosphere. While it has a name such as that, it appears that this spell does not differ at all from normal Spirit Slayer Magic spells and the "dragon" in the name merely refers to the fact that Otohime is part dragon. To use this spell, Otohime focuses on the center of her palm as she produces a mass of Raijū Lightning from that palm. While the Raijū Lightning is being produced, it is molded into the shape of the sphere and compressed to its utmost limit. Once it is compressed, the sphere is charged with a large amount of magic power, causing its destructive power to be greatly increased. The sphere is then slammed into the opponent, causing them to be launched with a startling amount of force as the Raijū Lightning electrocutes the foe hundreds of times. *'Lightning Spectral Dragon's Electro Palm:' Lightning Spectral Dragon's Electro Palm is a Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic adaptation of the Water Dragon Magic spell: Water Dragon's Aqua Palm. It was taught to Kanami after her training with Deneb by Otohime Dragonborn. To use this spell, Kanami slams her palm against an opponent's body. Once she has made contact with the enemy, she channels Raijū Lightning into the nervous system and forces it to travel throughout the entire body. This allows Kanami to cause internal damage throughout the entire body as well as temporarily paralyze the opponent. *'Lightning Spirit Sword's Thunderous Fury:' With Raikiri in one hand, Kanami extends her other hand, summoning two powerful electromagnetic waves on either side of the opponent to prevent them from moving. While the opponent is immobile she rushes toward them and performs a flurry with Raikiri. While each slash doesn't cut into the opponent, it does cause a micro electric explosion, racking up a lot of damage over time as well as leaving an electrical burn with each slash. The final slash generates a huge electrical explosion that propels the target away with enough force to cause blunt trauma as well as propel the opponent away. *'Thunder Beast's Decree: Great Heaven Decapitating Thunderstorm:' Thunder Beast's Decree: Great Heaven Decapitating Thunderstorm is another spell that Kanami created by mimicking her father's Flame God Slayer Magic spell. Kanami emits a concentrated aura of Raijū Lightning that completely cloaks her entire body. She then jumps high into the air making it seem as if the ground is striking the sky with a lightning bolt. Once Kanami is high in the air she dramatically increases the voltage of the Raijū Lightning so that it is slightly over two billion volts. Kanami then turns upside down while still in the air then uses her aura of Raijū Lightning as a "jet pack" to propel herself toward the ground with unimaginable speed. When she is close enough to the ground she quickly punches the ground, causing a large quantity of Raijū Lightning to flow through the ground and spread outward as the rest of Raijū Lightning aura is released. The release of the Raijū Lightning aura causes a very large and powerful discharge of Raijū Lightning to emit outward from Kanami's body. 'Geist Charge' 'Spirit Force' 'Hydroelectric Spirit Slayer Mode' Hydroelectric Spirit Slayer Mode is a state that Kanami obtained after she fought off and then ate the water of a Spirit Slayer. In the beginning, Kanami could only enter this mode when she was angry. When she did enter it, the toll on her body after using only three spells was enough to render her unconscious. After serious training, Kanami gained the ability to access this state with greater ease and it doesn't put a huge toll on her body, giving her the ability to use a lot more than three spells. When she enters this mode her eye turn a darker shade of blue and become cat-like. This version of Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic allows Kanami to produce as well as have absolute control over normal water as well as water with a powerful electric current. Furthermore, it gives Kanami the ability produce, control, and turn into cumulonimbus clouds. These clouds give Kanami the ability to use her lightning to destroy large areas in very quickly because of how fast it can spread. In addition, these clouds give her basic weather manipulation abilities. Without Raikiri, she is able to use these clouds to create thunderstorms and other weather effects that revolves around lightning and water. Lightning-Make Lightning-Make is a type of Molding Magic that revolves around lightning. This magic allows Kanami to mold both regular and Raijū Lightning into various constructs. The constructs she is able to make from molding lightning into range from a simple sword to an animated construct like an animal. Unlike other users of Lightning-Make, Kanami is able to solidify the lightning due to her mastery over Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic. This is done increasing the concentration of the electrons that are present inside the lightning. *'Lightning-Make: Shield:' Kanami places one fist on top of the palm of the other hand before spreading her arms to the side. This allows her to create a large shield of lightning or Raijū Lightning that is capable of protecting Kanami against most attacks. It appears that this shield has a solid form and it is extremely durable. *'Lightning-Make: Arrows:' Kanami places her right fist over her left palm, then she separates her hands to unleash a large volley of small arrows. Once unleashed, Kanami is capable of manipulating the arrows in order to increase the difficulty of dodging it. **'Lightning-Make: Apollo's Bow:' Kanami places her left fist over her right palm in front of her before pulling her left fist back in order to create a fully drawn bow made out of lightning. At this point, Kanami can do one of two things. She can summon a lightning rod to her left hand using requip then channeling lightning to the rod. This version allows Kanami to create a tether out of lightning while still possibly dealing damage if the lightning rod hits its target. The second and more powerful version is to produce Raijū Lightning from her left hand and mold it into the shape of an arrow. Once the arrow is in the bow, she lets go of the string in her left hand in order to shoot the arrow made of lightning at incredible speeds. The speed of the arrow allows Kanami to critically wound most opponents with a single shot. *'Lightning-Make: Raijū:' Kanami extends her right arm toward the sky and cloaks her body in Raijū Lightning. Once cloaked in Raijū Lightning, the cloak begins to grow in size. While its size his increasing, Kanami lowers her arm so that her hand is facing the opponent. This causes the Raijū Lightning to leap of Kanami's body in the form of a lion-like creature which then runs towards the opponent. When the creature made out of Raijū Lightning reaches the target, it either bites down onto the opponent or swings its paws at the opponent, causing a massive explosion of lightning. *'Lightning-Make Unlimited: Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi:' Requip *Requip: Lightning Rod Unison Raid *'Sky Spirit's Celestial Clamor:' Heaven God's Celestial Clamor is a Unison Raid spell that is also described as the "Dragon's Castle" (龍の城, Ryū no Shiro) because of its resemblance to a breath of a dragon. Sora and Kanami both inhale deeply and gather their respective elements in their mouth. They then compress their respective elements to their utmost limit before letting out a loud clamor at the same time. This causes their elements to decompress, which causes the elements to be released from their mouth in the form of a large blast. When the elements are released the two blasts merge together to form an even large blast that has an enormous amount of destructive power. The power of this blast has been shown to be enough to effortless destroy a large portion of a large mountain. *'Fūjin and Raijin:' Avian Physiology *'Enhanced Physical Prowess:' **'Enhanced Senses:' **'Claw Retraction:' *'Wing Manifestation:' Kanami has the ability to create angelic wings that branch out of her shoulder blades. These wings are strong enough to give Kanami the power of flight and durable enough to protect her from weak physical and magical attacks. These wings are capable of regenerating their feathers almost instantly whenever their feathers have fallen off. *'Enhanced Magic Power Detection:' While all mages are able to detect magical power from other mages, Kanami's ability to do so is a lot stronger than normal. She is able to accurately detect and figure out a mages position within a 20 mile radius. This isn't to be confused with the magic that provides the user with similar results because Kanami was born with this ability. Magic Power Quotes *"My abilities will shock you." - Kanami *"Roll of thunder.... hear my cry." - Kanami before using Thunder Cry Trivia *Kanami's favorite hobby is reading. *Mages changed her alias from Raijū to Raijin because of how strong she has gotten with Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic. Category:Future Character Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Adopted Category:Spirit Slayer Category:Lightning Spirit Slayer Category:Dual Element Spirit Slayer User Category:S-Class Mage Category:Avian Category:Female